1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-standing bag, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows foldable flanges to be assembled at top of two side walls of the main body.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Self-standing bags are widely used to as refill packages for liquid products (e.g. laundry detergent, softener), powder (e.g. detergent, feed), or granule products.
A conventional self-standing bag is depicted in FIG. 1, wherein the bottom 03 of the self-standing bag 02 can be expanded physically into a bigger area, and the top 04 can be compressed in a flat pattern. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
First, regarding the stability of arrangement: the side wall 05 is tilted when the conventional self-standing bag 02 is expanded by some objects, so the bottom wall of the self-standing bag 02 will be stretched into an arced shape. In such a case, only two opposite corners of the bottom 03 of the self-standing bag 02 are stably supported, leading to instability of the conventional self-standing bag. Thus, it is not an ideal design for sales in shops and arrangement by the users.
Second, regarding the ads effect: the space available for advertisement is only limited to the side wall 05 of the self-standing bag 02, without mentioning the overlapped portion around the side wall 05, so the commercial effect of the self-standing bag is not suitable for marketing purposes.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.